


Never Go That Way

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Jobs, Worms, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Jareth is just giving the inhabitants of the Underground different jobs.





	Never Go That Way

Jareth kneeled down by the hole in the stone wall. It was a strange sight, the king walking around and talking to the people like that. But everyone had to have their jobs. There were creatures guarding two doors with a riddle set up for them and Hoggle at the beginning to check when someone came into the labyrinth.

“I need to speak with you,” he said, knocking gently on the wall beside the hole. “It’s very important. I hope you’re not too busy.”

Out came the worm, closely followed by his wife.

“Oh,” he said, almost excitedly, “Your Majesty, how wonderful it is to see you!”

“Won’t you come inside for some tea?” the worm’s wife offered.

Jareth smiled. “I’m afraid I must decline. I am here to discuss something important with you, Mr Worm. Tell me, have you ever noticed that passage?” Jareth pointed to the passage behind him.

“Oh, yes, we see it all the time.”

“Yes, yes, every day.”

“Good. I am giving you a job. It’s nothing too difficult. Whenever someone comes into the labyrinth, I want you to prevent them from going into that passageway. Do you understand?”

“Oh yes,” the worm said, “but may I ask where it leads?”

“That passage goes to the castle.” Jareth made sure to speak gravely. “And it is such a horrid place. I don’t want any innocent champions getting hurt there!”

“That would be awful!”

“Quite awful!”

“So you understand, then? No one is to go through that passage. For their safety.”

“For their safety!” the worm’s wife repeated.

“They’ll never go that way,” the worm said.

“Good.”


End file.
